


Cú x Master

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Requests Welcome





	1. Waterplay (Caster x Master)

It was quiet when I woke up, something I wasn't used to.  Normally, I was woken up by a ravenous pair of lips sliding across my body after another intense night of lovemaking.  Since I slept on my side, Cú's lips would start at my shoulder and brush delicately down my back as his hand would come lay casually on my hip before turning me to face him.  

 

Still half asleep, I wouldn't provide much resistance, just hum softly against his lips as one hand ran down his chest while the other tangled in his hair. 

 

This morning, my eyes opened and my body turned to emptiness.  Frowning slightly, I crawled out of bed, grabbed a robe, which I placed over my shoulders and loosely tied, and went into the kitchen/living room.

 

When he wasn't there either, I began to feel restless.He had never not been there when I woke up......

 

Sighing, I decided to get ready and go about my day.  He would turn up eventually.

 

Placing my robe on the hook by the bathroom door, I started the shower and stepped in. 

 

The water felt amazing and as the drops fell down my body I imagined Cú's hands sliding over me, the slick friction of his touch creating a fire in my core that threatened to turn the room to steam. 

 

A needy sigh escaped my lips as one of the hands in my hair started sliding down my chest in a tangible attempt to recreate the images in my head. 

 

"Trying to start without me?Naughty girl."Materializing behind me, his lips grazed my ear as one hand slid across my pelvis and the other side up my torso to intertwine with mine. 

 

I hadn't heard him, hadn't felt him near.It was as if the water had dulled his presence."Cú....where were you this morning?I missed you."I pouted slightly. 

 

"Honestly?"He asked with a half smile on his face."I wanted to see if maybe you were tired of me..." his lips descended on my neck "....indulging in you every night and morning consecutively."Releasing my hand, he slid his fingers up and down my arm as the hand at my pelvis slid around to caress and squeeze my ass. 

 

Pressing my head against his shoulder, my breathing beginning to increase, I lean against him wanting to share my need with him.  

 

"Cú..." My voice seeps desire as my hands wrap around his neck so my fingers can dig into his hair. 

 

“I guess...” he licks my ear “....my concerns were unfounded.” 

 

I shudder against him and he chuckles softly. 

 

“Such a needy....needy wet kitten.”Then he kisses my ear before I feel a solid stream of water slide down my body headed for my pelvis. 

 

“Shall I show you how sorry I am I misunderstood love?”He says as he nuzzles into my chin.

 

Before I can answer, the stream, which I now realize is magic created, has slid over my sex and, slipping through my slit, cascades over my clit. 

 

I gasp at the current that is now continually streaming over my sensitive mound as his hands roam freely over my back and chest. 

 

“As you can see love I don’t even need my hands to make you wet.” 

 

I can feel the tingling pressure building as my orgasm slowly forms.Parting my legs slightly, I press my hips into his signaling my need for him inside me.

 

“Say please.”His husky voice calls at my shoulder.

 

“Please.”

 

He wastes no time.As the current and pressure of the water coursing over my clit increases, he slides effortlessly between my thighs and into my slit as he bottoms out with one slow fluid thrust. 

 

My eyes close as they roll back in my head, my head pressing against his shoulder as my hands pull at his hair. 

 

Killing me softly.....that’s what Caster does.His hands at my breasts as they kneed and pinch my nipples, the stream he creates with the water as it swirls across my clit, the slow and steady thickness of him as I feel every inch enter and leave my core.He is rapture, a tangible, devilish, sexy rapture that leaves me needy and wanting day and night.

 

Tilting my head he kisses me deeply, before releasing one breast to brace against the wall of the shower so he can increase the power and speed of his thrusts as his own need increase. 

 

He can try to deny it but he wants to take as much as he gives.

 

Moaning against his lips, he growls and bites my lip as his fingers pull at my nipple and I yank on his hair. 

 

“Getting close my love?”His voice against my lips is deep and breathy as his eyes penetrate mine the same way our bodies do, deep and slow. 

 

“You know I am.” I return his gaze with a sultry look, which only earns me a sharp thrust that slams into my G-spot causing me to cry out. 

 

“Then let me give you what you desire.”Taking his hand from my breast, he braces it too against the wall before thrusting deeply over and over, forcing me to brace against the wall as well so

I don’t slam into it over and over. 

 

The pressure at my clit increases one final time as he voices his oncoming orgasm into my ear.“Cum for me kitten so I can feel the need your body holds only for me.”

 

I cannot resist him, nor do I wish to.He is the fire in my soul, the air I breathe and the heart of my existence.I want to give him everything. 

 

With his last thrust, I cry his name as I am taken over by pleasure.My body shakes, my voice cracks and I lose the ability to think beyond this moment. 

 

“Cú?”

 

“Yes my love?”

 

“Don’t ever leave me like that again.”

 

“Is that a command?”He asks cheekily as he slides out causing me to whine at the loss of him. 

 

“No that is an order.Leave me again and you won’t be welcome back in my bed.”

 

“Is that so?”Then he takes me in his arms and kisses me as he presses me against the shower wall.“Well we cant have that now can we?”

 

He smirks and I sigh.Some things never change, but in all honesty I never want them to.


	2. Dreams (Cú Lancer x Master) TOTW Potential Scene

She had been asleep, the sheets cold except for the spot her body inhabited.  It had been hard getting to sleep as thoughts of Cú plagued her mind, but eventually they faded and her body began to relax. 

 

She could feel unconsciousness slipping over her and she welcomed it.  The appearance of him in her life had released an unbridled passion she thought locked away in the darkest part of her being.  The part where things that never were and never could be cannibalized each other as they fought to escape the Pandora's box she put them in to ensure her sanity. 

 

Knowing he was there...just beyond the door.....Why had she told him not enter?  Why wasn't he coming in anyway?  Couldn't he read her mind? Her emotions?  Couldn't he feel the want? The need? The desperate desire for him?

 

These are the thoughts that ate at her when she had laid in bed before running her hand down her neck and across her breast.  Biting her lip as she whispered his name so softly even she could barely hear it, she moaned in frustration that it wasn't his hands she felt. 

 

Sighing and turning on her side before scrunching into the fetal position, she gripped the sheets in her hand as she crushed her face in the pillow.  Just breathe.....breathe and think of nothing. 

 

Slowly, it had begun to work.  Her defenses had fallen and her consciousness slipped.....as lips touched her naked shoulder, a bare chest pressed against her back, and delicate fingers slowly traced the lines of her thigh. 

 

Her consciousness tore at that point, ripping her out of the overwhelming fatigue she had been crashing into and shattering the barrier holding back her buried fantasies.

 

She should have been afraid, but she knew this body.  Knew it from the dreams she had been blessed with.  Knew it's every curve as her eyes had memorized even the shadows it created clothed and not. 

 

Releasing the sheets as his hand traced the dent of her pelvis before grazing her sex as his lips kissed her ear, she reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair as the wellspring of want and sadness ripped through her. 

 

This couldn't be real, these weren't his hands.  This was just a trick of her mind....

 

Then his hand rose to her lower abdomen and pressed gently into it as his lips and teeth kissed and nibbled her neck before whispering into its sensitive flesh.

 

*"Mo Dhoth, leig dhomh do lìonadh le sìol mo ghràidh is dòcha gum bi thu a 'suathadh ann an solas mo mhiann agus nach bi mi an-còmhnaidh idir."

 

She didn't understand a word, she didn't want to.  It would only make things worse, make her heart break more when the only thing she was left with was an image on her phone and memories of his touch blazed into her skin. 

 

She dug her nails into his hair deeper, clasping at the silken strands as if they were a lifeline for her soul as his hand slid up and over her breast before clasping her chin and forcing her to turn and face him.

 

As her body turned, her heart broke.  His eyes were an endless red, filled with a raging passion drawn from the depths of the rage that fueled his phantasm. 

 

She closed her eyes the instant their lips touched in a kiss as innocent as her desire. 

 

He didn't have to request her lips to allow him entry.  When their lips parted, her mind unraveling with her inhabitions she knew would only lead to regret, she gave in completely.  Running her tongue along his bottom lip before sucking it gently, she pressed into him as his hands wandered the length of her back. 

 

He provided no resistance, parting his lips so she could deepen the kiss, savoring his playfulness and intimacy as he hummed softly against her. 

 

When she tried to capture his tongue to suck on it, he pulled back and smirked leaving her breathing heavy and scowling  slightly. 

 

* "Na cuir a-steach mo aingeal, chan eil mi air a dhèanamh riut fhathast."

 

Then he rolled her onto her back as he kissed her lips, then her chin, then down her neck, and down her chest before stopping to kiss the inside of her breast. 

 

As his words lit the fire, his touch spread warmth throughout her core causing needy moans to escape her lips while her legs pulled up to cling to his sides. 

 

* "Leig mi leam do shaoradh bho do chàirdean cràdh, a 'sealltainn dhut an èisdeachd a-mhàin a tha mi a' suidhe agus is urrainn dhomh seilbh fhaighinn."

 

Then his free hand ran down her side to clasp her ass under her thigh as he kissed her deeply and slid completely into her.

 

She broke completely in that moment.  There was no turning back, there was no delusion, only raw, untamed passion as her nails tore at his back, her teeth bit anything they could grasp, and her soul was laid bare to his sweet unknown words and sultry, sensual love. 

 

This was how She had imagined it, this was how She had wanted him, this was how...

 

* "Cum airson mo leannan." He said as he pressed his forehead against mine and rode me to my climax.

 

She couldn't have resisted if she wanted.  As her walls clenched around him, he kissed her, delving his tongue between her lips to steal her moans, her breath."

 

In that moment she didn't know that closing her eyes would cost her everything, but she had wanted to feel him as much as she wanted to see him, so she savored his touch as her high dissipated. 

 

When her breathing calmed, she smiled.  "I love you Mo grá." she said as she opened her eyes to nothing but her arms in a circle in the air.  Staring at her hands in disbelief she sat up and looked around the room. 

 

Was that.....just now.....only a dream?  She was afraid to call out his name not wanting to break the spell so she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. 

 

Just a dream......

 

Would he ever be hers?

 

She had no way to know, nor did she feel like finding out, at least not right now.  Her heart was breaking and the box was shattered.  There was no place to hide what had been released.  All she could do was take it one day at a time and hope to god it didn't stay just a dream. 

 

———————————-

 

*** Translation - my destiny, let me fill you with the seed of my love so you may bathe in the light of my passion and never doubt me.

 

\- do not fret my angel, I am not done with you yet.

 

\- let me release you from your torment beloved, showing you the ecstacy only I satiate and can possess

 

\- cum for me beloved


	3. Thick Ft. Robin (Proto Cú x Master Request)

"Here take a look at this." Robin pulls out his phone to show Proto his new background image.....of his girlfriend/Masters thick, naked ass with a white heart drawn on it.  "Now how can you say thick thighs are better than that?"  

 

"Jesus man have some decency!"  Proto says as he stumbles backwards trying to look away while sporting an awkward boner. 

 

"See!  You see it now?"He says as he turns the screen off and puts the phone in his pocket.  "That proves nothing beats a nice ass." 

 

Why Proto felt Robin was the expert on all things female instead of even his other selves was a mystery, but never the less he was here debating which was better: thick thighs or a thick ass with the worst and least informed best friend ever.  Maybe it was because no one thought that innocent little Proto would have any fetishes, but they were sorely mistaken.

 

The number 1 best kept secret was Porto's raging thigh fetish. The number two was that no one knew and Robin did which in itself was the 9th wonder of the world since he couldn't keep secrets. 

 

If it was one thing Robin did know, it was how to appreciate a woman so Porto's secret stayed just that as Robin gave him all of his advice....that only worked for Robin and no one else.

 

"Anyway.....they are both attached so why don't we agree to disagree and see how I can help you get a piece of the action I got last night." Robin says as he clasps his innocent friend on the shoulder and squeezes.  "I'll get you face deep in those thighs in no time."

 

Proto blushes and looks away from his friend.  "Thanks man.  The others just tease me and give me a hard time since I lack experience."

 

"Don't let them get you down brah."  Robin said with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.  "That's what I'm here for.  I won't tease you.  Pleasing the ladies is a serious business and takes a mans man to get in a shot like I did."  Then he lights up and takes a deep drag before blowing out rings.  "Bet those sibs of yours just hit it an quit it without every savoring the goods.  They are missing out, but not you."

 

Proto sighs dejectedly.  "Thanks man."

 

"Anytime."  He says clapping him heartily on the back.  "Now let's talk strategy.You are innocent enough it just

might work."

 

——————————

 

Proto groaned as he left Robin.It wasn't that Robin's ideas weren't plausible, it was just that Proto hadn't exactly told him that he and Master.....weren't really that intimate.That he had just stared at her like some creeper when she wasn't looking....and stollen a picture of her that he masturbated to regularly.....and even stollen a pair of her underwear that he slept with under his pillow. 

 

It's not that he thought Robin would judge him or shun him, he was just too embarrassed at how sexually active he wasn't. 

 

That being said, he walked down hearted back to the room they shared to see if hecould even get close enough to kiss her at least.

 

As soon as he opened the door, he found himself face to ass with Master as she bent over on her knees under a table in shorts trying to grab something out of her reach. 

 

*insert nose bleed*

 

"Proto is that you?"

 

"Yes Mistress."  He said with a pinched nose.

 

"I can't reach this can you come grab it for me?"

 

Closing his eyes briefly to collect himself, he walked up behind her.  Placing his groin behind her ass, his left hand rested on her thigh as he materialized his spear and trapped the item with its tip as he reached over her.  Dragging it towards her, he slowly spread out his fingers to envelop as much of her skin as possible as he slowly slid his hand down. 

 

He could feel himself getting hard, but it was too late to turn back now.  As the object got closer, he held it just out of her reach as he bent over and whispered in her ear. "Mistress, is this what you wanted?"

 

Wrapping his fingers around the inside of her thigh as he pulled her against him she gasped before emitting a small whine.  "Proto that's not nice!"

 

"No mistress, what's not nice is you wearing those shorts and being bent over when I come home giving me an unsolicited view of those incredible thighs of yours." 

 

Then he dematerializes his spear before placing his right hand on the back of her right thigh as he caressed the exposed flesh, leaving the object she requested out of reach. 

 

As she begins to whimper, Proto tests his luck.  "Mistress, would you be willing to.....let me continue?"

 

When all he hears is her whimper, Proto takes that as consent.  Backing her away from under the table, he spreads her legs enough so he can lay down on his back in between them as she straddles his face and leans on the tables edge. 

 

Slowly he slides his hands up and down her thighs, his fingers slipping under the leg holes now and then to envelop the joint where her hips meet her thighs and pussy.  He desperately tries to remember Robin's advice because he want's this to feel good for her, but all he can focus on is the luscious flesh beneath his hands.  It is so soft, so malleable, so warm.

 

"Master.....does this feel good or do you want me to stop?"  he asks hesitantly.

 

"It's embarrassing, but feels....good."  She says before releasing a gasp as Proto's hands slide up the back of her thigh to cup each ass cheek so he can feel the entire length of her thigh. 

 

Groaning as his erection becomes unbearably painful, Proto says softly, "Master those noises don't help.  I'm already.....having a hard time.  All I wanted was to make you feel good and show you how attractive you are."

 

She moans softly as his hand grazes between her legs.  "Proto....do you not want to touch me everywhere?"

 

His eyes go wide as he gently pulls her down......onto his raging erection which makes him grunt.  "As you can see that isn't the case, but I don't want you to think that is all I want.  I've...." then he blushes profusely "...been in love with you for a while.  I just didn't know how to tell you since you didn't seem to share the same feelings."

 

That's when she bites her lip and begins undressing him.  "I'm sorry you felt that way.  Can I make it up to you?"  She says before leaning down to kiss him.

 

"Master you don't....."  Then her lips are on his as she pulls at her bottoms.

 

"Play with me Proto.....please."

 

Wasting no time, Proto flips her over and yanks off her bottoms before sliding two fingers into her slit as his tongue first lubricates her clit so his thumb can stimulate it as his lips and tongue suck, kiss and nip her thigh all the way to her knee. 

 

He is amazed at how her cries of pleasure fuel him as he lifts her leg up to press it against her chest so he can run his mouth and tongue over the underside of her thigh as well, stopping every few moments to lubricate her clit.  The scent of her pussy mixed with her natural scent is intoxicating. 

 

Switching to the other thigh, he places his other hand at her clit as he runs the juices from her slit down her other thigh so he can lick it off.  He was easily becoming a fiend until she whispered that she was close.  At that point, he flipped onto his back making her straddle his face so he could watch her juices flow down her leg and over his face as she came all over him. 

 

He craved it, needed it.  As he nipped and sucked her inner thigh, he increased the pressure on her clit with his thumb before pressing into her deeply.  Her orgasm was intense and juice sprayed everywhere, coating him, her thighs and his hand.

 

Bringing his mouth to her slit, he sucked her dry before rolling her onto her back and lapping at the dripping fluids that soaked her thighs.  Never again would be squander this opportunity.  Any chance he got, he would indulge in her.  He had to have her, had to drink in her scent and the feel of her flesh against his face as he pleasured her over and over.

 

"Proto....what about you?"

 

"What about me?"  He asked in between laps.

 

"Don't you want to feel good too?"  She said breathy.

 

"All I want is to love you.  Anything else is a bonus.  I can always take care of that later."

 

"But.....what if I want to take care of it now?"

 

He looked up at her in mid lick to see her blushing and still horny face look needily at his.

 

That's when she took a picture of his face mid lick.  "This will be for you......and what we do next will be for me."  She said as she pulled her legs away from him and stripped the rest of her clothes off.

 

Needless to say Proto would never be teased for being sex deprived again.  If anything, he would be teased for getting more play than Robin.


End file.
